Kat the Guitar Girl (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)
In the Angel Grove High School music room one sunny afternoon, Katherine & Aisha are talking. While they are talking, Kat sees Aisha's guitar case! Kat says "Aisha, what is that?" Aisha says "Oh! That's my guitar case!" Aisha then picks up her guitar case! Kat looks at Aisha's guitar case! Kat then asks Aisha what she has inside her guitar case! Aisha smiles and says "My guitar!" Kat says "Do you play the guitar, Aisha?" Aisha says "Yes, Kat! I play the guitar!" Kat says "Oh! Cool!" Kat and Aisha talk some more and then Kat says "Aisha, will you play your guitar for me?" Aisha says "Sure!" Aisha then takes her beautiful shiny black electric guitar out of its case! She then plugs it into an amplifier! Aisha then turns the amplifier on and turns it up! Aisha then starts playing her electric guitar! Aisha plays her electric guitar for Kat! Kat absolutely loves Aisha's guitar music! She smiles and says "Yeah! Rock on, Aisha!" Aisha smiles at Kat as she plays her electric guitar! Kat thinks "Aisha is very talented! She can play the guitar really well!" Then she thinks "Maybe Aisha can teach me how to play the guitar! Then I can be as good as she is! That would be cool!" Aisha plays her electric guitar! She sounds awesome! She rocks! She sounds really good! When Aisha finishes playing, Kat claps her hands and applauds her! She says "That was awesome, Aisha! You really are a great guitarist!" Aisha smiles and says "Thanks, Kat!" Kat says "You're welcome!" Kat then says "Thanks for playing your guitar for me, Aisha!" Aisha smiles and says "You're welcome, Kat!" Kat and Aisha then laugh. Kat then says "Aisha, do you want to teach me how to play the guitar?" Aisha smiles and says "Sure, Kat!" Aisha then sees a black and white electric guitar! She walks over to the guitar and picks it up! Aisha then gives the black and white electric guitar to Katherine. Kat says "Thank you, Aisha!" Aisha smiles and says "You're welcome, Kat!" Kat smiles as she holds her new black and white electric guitar. Kat then walks over to an amplifier. She then plugs the guitar into the amplifier. She then turns the amplifier on and then turns it up. Kat says "This is so cool!" Aisha says "Do you like your new guitar?" Kat smiles and says "Yes! I love it!" Aisha then says "Give your new guitar a try, Kat!" Kat then strums her guitar! She says "Yeah!" Then Kat says "Aisha!" Aisha says "Yes, Kat!" Kat says "Let's rock and roll!" Aisha says "OK!" Kat and Aisha then begin playing their electric guitars! Kat and Aisha play their electric guitars! They play some rock and roll! Kat and Aisha smile as they play their electric guitars! Meanwhile, in the Lunar Palace on Earth's moon, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa are thinking up an evil plan to destroy the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and take over the Earth! Suddenly, Zedd has an idea! He and Rita would create 6 monsters! Zedd says "Rita, we could create six monsters and send them to destroy the Power Rangers!" Rita says "That's an excellent idea, Zeddy!" Rita then goes over to Finster's workshop and says "Finster, I need 3 monsters!" Finster says "Yes, my Queen!" Lord Zedd creates 3 monsters out of unliving things! Finster creates the other 3 monsters by using the Monstermatic! The 3 monsters that were created by Lord Zedd appear in the Chamber of Command! The 6 monsters stand together! Lord Zedd says "This is perfect, Rita! We have 6 monsters ready to destroy the Power Rangers!" Rita Repulsa says "Yeah, Zeddy!" Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa then sent the 6 monsters to Earth! Meanwhile, the alarm goes off in the Command Center! Alpha 5 says "Ay! Yi! Yi! Yi! Yi! Zordon, Lord Zedd and Rita have created 6 monsters! What do we do?" Zordon says "Contact the Power Rangers at once, Alpha!" Alpha 5 says "Right away, Zordon!" Alpha 5 contacts the Power Rangers! Tommy says "What is it, Zordon?" Zordon says "Power Rangers, Lord Zedd and Rita have created 6 new monsters! The 6 monsters are in Angel Grove Park! You must morph and teleport to Angel Grove Park to stop them!" Tommy says "Right, Zordon!" Then the Power Rangers morph and teleport to Angel Grove Park! The Power Rangers confront the 6 monsters! A battle begins! The Power Rangers defeat the 6 monsters! Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa cross their scepters together and say "By the power and force of lightning, make our monsters grow!" The 6 monsters grow to giant size! The Power Rangers say "We need Ninja and Shogunzord power now!" The Ninjazords and Shogunzords arrive on the scene! The Ninjazords combine into the Ninja Megazord! The Shogunzords combine into the Shogun Megazord! Ninjor arrives to help the Power Rangers! Ninjor, the Ninja Megazord, and the Shogun Megazord battle the 6 monsters! During the battle, Ninjor says to the monsters "I cannot let you win! Good must prevail! Evil makes me so angry! Ninjor battle mode now!" Then Ninjor transforms into his Ninja Battle Mode! Ninjor then throws one of his energy spheres at the 6 monsters! The Shogun Megazord takes out his Fire Saber and destroys one of the monsters! The Falconzord arrives and combines with the Ninja Megazord to form the Ninja Mega Falconzord! The Ninja Mega Falconzord uses his Double Punch Divebomb to destroy the second monster! The Shogun Megazord uses his Fire Saber to destroy the third monster! The Ninja Mega Falconzord uses his Double Punch Divebomb to destroy the fourth monster! Ninjor attacks the remaining two monsters with his long-bladed staff! The Shogun Megazord then uses his Fire Saber to destroy the fifth monster! Titanus the Carrierzord then arrives on the scene! The Power Rangers say "Ninja Ultrazord, initiate transformation sequence, now!" Titanus roars loudly! The Ninja Mega Falconzord flies to Titanus! The Ninja Mega Falconzord combines with Titanus to form the Ninja Ultrazord! The Ninja Ultrazord fires its weapons at the sixth and final monster, destroying him! The Power Rangers cheer! Ninjor says "Oh yeah! We bad!" Rita Repulsa says "Zeddy, the Power Rangers have ruined our plan!" Lord Zedd says "I know, Rita! But we'll get them next time!" Rita says "Oh yeah!" Then Zedd and Rita laugh! Then Lord Zedd turns to Goldar! Zedd says "Goldar, you have once again snatched grim and bitter defeat out of the jaws of victory! Next time, the Power Rangers will not fare so well!" At Aisha's garage, Kat and Aisha are playing their electric guitars! Kat and Aisha play their electric guitars! They play some rock and roll! Kat and Aisha smile as they play their electric guitars! Kat and Aisha play their electric guitars! Kat and Aisha sound awesome! They rock! They sound really good! Kat and Aisha are very happy! Category:Fan Fiction